made_upfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario's Brutal Land 2: Midbus Madness
Wario's Brutal Land 2: Midbus Madness is a game for Microsoft Windows (Downloaded online, from Microsoft Store, or Steam), and the Nintendo Switch. It is a sequel to ''Wario's Brutal Land'' as it once again stars Wario and Hariet. In the game, Midbus, an old friend of Fawful, the main antagonist of the previous game, wants to finish Fawful's mission for him. He steals Wario's treasure collection, invades Rabbit Ridge and captures the Broodals, with Hariet avoiding getting captured by jumping of the Rabbit Ridge Tower. She escapes into the Portal seen in the previous game, and reunites with Wario. With the help from Waluigi, Helper Goomba, and Goona, Helper Goomba's Father, Wario and Hariet set off to stop Midbus from completing the mission for Fawful. The main antagonist is Midbus. Plot Several weeks after the events of Wario's Brutal Land, Midbus, an old friend of Fawful, promises to complete Fawful's former mission for him. He secretly steals Wario's treasure collection, and invades Rabbit Ridge. At the top of Rabbit Ridge Tower, Topper and Hariet were playing a game of chess, when Midbus arrives and hires his minions to capture the Broodals. Hariet gets cornered by Midbus' minions, with no other choice, she jumps off the tower, enraging Midbus and upsetting Topper (Believing Hariet sacrificed herself to escape Midbus). But Hariet manages to cling onto the tower and jumps into the portal machine, transporting her back to Wario's house. Wario was enraged that his collection of treasure is stolen again, he calls Waluigi and Helper Goomba to help him find some evidence. Hariet had since arrived, and she tells Wario that another villain under the name, Midbus, is responsible for stealing Wario's treasure collection and is an old friend of Fawful. Wario, once again, looks the villain up. Waluigi and Helper Goomba had also since arrived, learning about the theft Hariet told to Wario, Waluigi puts on a Captain's Hat and dubs himself "Commander Waluigi", with Helper Goomba as his assistant. He builts a spaceship for Wario, Hariet, and Helper Goomba to ride, with Wario controling it. Waluigi locates Spiked Pirate, the former leader of the Owfuls, in Grassy Grasslands. Waluigi also mentions the he also hired a mustached Goomba named Goona, who is Helper Goomba's father, to help him out. Wario, Hariet, and Helper Goomba then set off. The trio eventually finds Spiked Pirate in a massive tank-like vehicle, it drives away and Wario, Hariet and Helper Goomba give chase. The trio eventually corners Spiked Pirate, who transforms his tank into a mech of his likeness. Wario and Hariet managed to defeat Spiked Pirate, who's vehicle is unexpectedly shot by Bloomsday. After defeating Bloomsday, it explodes. Waluigi communicates to Wario via a hologram and tells Wario, Hariet and Helper Goomba to find something useful. The trio then sets off on the spaceship. After defeating Cractus, Wario, Hariet and Helper Goomba find a strange item, but before the trio could get a closer look, Ultrachawful, a former Owful, shows up and steals it, forcing the trio to give chase. The trio eventually finds Ultrachawful inside a ruins, he drops a big eyeball and tons of Bone Fawfoombas, which form into the Bone Fawfoomba Mass. After defeating the Bone Fawfoomba Mass, Ultrachawful escapes with the stolen item. The trio gives chase. While the trio is chasing Ultrachawful, they got ambushed by Midbus himself, allowing Ultrachawful to flee with the item. Midbus prepares to battle the trio. After defeating Midbus, he attempts to finish the trio up, but Hariet stuns him using her bombs, allowing the trio to flee. The trio eventually corners Ultrachawful at Snowball Park, Wario and Hariet managed to defeat Ultrachawful and collect the strange item. The badly damaged Ultrachawful retreats. The trio eventually returns to Wario City, but find that Midbus possessed Waluigi and battle the trio on his flagship. Hariet didn't want to hurt Waluigi, but she had no choice. After defeating Possessed Waluigi, Helper Goomba goes after him. Waluigi seems fine from the attack, Helper Goomba was glad that Waluigi was ok, while Hariet gives Wario a piece of advice, "Don't hesitate, when the time comes, just act.". The trio finds a Roshambo Stadium. Inside, the Roshambo master challenges Hariet to a Roshambo match, which she eventually wins. Before Wario, Hariet, and Helper Goomba can leave, they are attacked by the Duel Dragon. Wario and Hariet managed to defeat the Duel Dragon and return to Waluigi. He scans the strange item, revealing the location of Midbus' base on Rabbit Ridge (Now renamed Midbus Ridge). Wario, Hariet and Helper Goomba had since arrived at Midbus Ridge. Helper Goomba didn't want to go at first, but after Hariet tells him that he could solve some problems she and Wario might run into, Helper Goomba joins Wario and Hariet. The trio eventually encounters Midbus, face-to-face. He then uses an Ice Flower on himself to turn himself into Blizzard Midbus. After defeating Blizzard Midbus, he has one more trick up his sleeve. He drinks a mysterious potion he created, becoming the ultimate Dark Midbus, Wario and Hariet chase after him while Helper Goomba stays behind. After defeating Dark Midbus, he shrinks back to his normal self, but is in an unconsciousness state. He gets sucked into a nearby black hole, defeating him for good. Wario gets his collection back one again, the Broodals are set free, the Fawfulized enemies vanish, and Rabbit Ridge returns to normal. Hariet thanks Wario and Helper Goomba, while Wario thanks Hariet for all the work she has done to help him and Helper Goomba. Wario and Helper Goomba return to Wario City, with the Broodals watching their departure. Waluigi, Helper Goomba, and Goona then leave, while Wario puts the strange item in his treasure collection. Characters Playable Wario.png|Wario SMO-HarietArtwork.jpeg|Hariet Supporting cast Waluigi.png|Waluigi No Image.png|Helper Goomba No Image.png|Goona, Helper Goomba's Father Topper-SMO.jpg|Topper SMO Art - Spewart.jpg|Spewart SMO Rango.jpg|Rango Antagonists Midbus_Artwork_-_Mario_and_Luigi_BiS.png|Midbus (Main antagonist) Enemies Returning * Fawfoomba * Big Fawfoomba * Bone Fawfoomba * Wanderin' Goom * Wanderin' Fawfoom * Pirate Goom * Pirate Fawfoom * Magifoofa * Bandinero * Fawfinero * Pitchfork * Nosedozer * Boomdinero * Crawful * Fire Robota * Fawful Guy * Dark Fawful Guy * Trashure * Dark Trashure * Yeti * Mecha-Fawful X * Mecha-Fawful Y * Mecha-Fawful Z * Dark Mecha-Fawful X * Dark Mecha-Fawful Y * Dark Mecha-Fawful Z * Dark Mecha-Fawful X.5 * Dark Mecha-Fawful Z.5 New * Pouncer * Piranha Plant * Muncher * Paidan Levels * Grassy Grasslands * GoomWar Base * Sacred Forest * Marmalade Desert * Boar Arena * Snowball Park * Volcanic Plains * Wario City * Roshambo Stadium * Midbus Ridge * Temple of Midbus Bosses Outfits After defeating Dark Midbus, Goona will open up a outfit shop for Wario and Hariet. The outfits are mostly references to other games. List of Outfits More to come. More to come. Quotes Depending on what outfit the player is wearing, Waluigi and Helper Goomba would comment on it if spoken to. Helper Goomba Wario * Construction Wario / Theif Wario: "You remind me of a previous adventure I've herd about." * Waluigi Overals / Green Overals / Tiny Wario Outfit / Bowser's Tuxedo / Biker Outfit / Mario Overals: "That outfit looks familiar, but you look cool." * Spewart Suit: "SPEWART? How did you escape? Oh, Wario, it's just you. You threw me off there." * Midbus Costume: "AHHHHH... IT'S MIDBUS! Oh, Wario, it's just you. You threw me off there." * Fawful Cloak: "Don't try to play games on me. Didn't you already destroy Fawful?" More to come. Hariet * Lochlady Dress: "Hariet? Are you getting married? Oh, you just wearing that for looks? Ok." * Merfle Dress / Super Girly Outfit / Shokora Dress: "Oh my gosh, you look so beautiful, I think I'm starting to have a crush on you." * Syrup Suit / Mushroom Dress / LDShadow Outfit / Broode Outfit / Comet Dress / Birdo Costume: "I feel like I recognize that outfit somewhere." More to come. Waluigi Wario * Construction Wario / Theif Wario / Spewart Suit / Green Overals / Tiny Wario Outfit: "I've probably seen that outfit before, but it does have a good look you you." * Waluigi Overals: "Huh? What? Another me? Oh, Wario, it's just you. You threw me off there." * Midbus Costume / Fawful Cloak: "Are you trying to scare me? I know your not Midbus or Fawful." * Bowser's Tuxedo: "Wario? Are you planning a marriage? Oh, your just wearing that for fun? Very well then." * Biker Outfit: "Are you planning on making more microgames? Oh, your just wearing that for fun? Very well then." * Mario Overals: "Oh, hey. You remind me of the famous superstar." More to come. Hariet * Lochlady Dress: "Are you planning on marrying Wario? That'll be weird, since your a rabbit and Wario's a human." * Merfle Dress / Mushroom Dress / LDShadow Outfit / Broode Outfit / Comet Dress / Shokora Dress: "You look like someone I can't remember, but you look pretty." * Syrup Suit: "C-C-C-C-CAPTAIN SYRUP?! Oh, Hariet, it's just you. You threw me off there." * Super Girly Outfit: "Oh my goodness, your so beautiful with that outfit on." * Birdo Costume: "Oh, your Birdo. Well, not exactly. I know your Hariet, I'm just saying, you look like Birdo." More to come. Soundtrack * Title * Grassy Grasslands * GoomWar Base * Marmalade Desert * Snowball Park * Volcanic Plains * Wario City * Roshambo Stadium * Midbus Ridge * Temple of Midbus Boss Themes * Spiked Pirate Battle & Ultrachawful Battle * Bloomsday Battle & Cractus & Possesed Waluigi Battle & Duel Dragon Battle * Spoiled Rotten Battle & Bone Fawfoomba Mass Battle & Red Cave Master Battle * Midbus Battle * Captain Skull's Revenge Battle * Blizzard Midbus Battle * Dark Midbus Final Boss Battle Other * Game Over * Roshambo Stadium Challenge * Staff Roll Trivia * The advice Hariet said to Wario after defeating Possessed Waluigi was the same piece of advice Captain Vul said to Axe Knight's group in Mario & Kirby: Brutal Knight Adventure. In turn, a reference to Star Fox: Assault.